The present invention relates to a loop transmission system with frame synchronization control. The system according to the present invention is useful, for example, for frame synchronization control in which a frame synchronization cancellation signal is used for the control for taking-in or bypassing a node in a loop transmission line in a local area network (LAN) in association with computers distributed along the LAN.